


Искра, буря, безумие

by fandomstartrek



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9792518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomstartrek/pseuds/fandomstartrek
Summary: Краткое содержание: Кирк влюбился в преподавателя. Очаровательно.Примечание/Предупреждения: все персонажи совершеннолетние, остальное автора не ебёт; текст пиздец, идея пиздец, куча кинков, которым сложно даже дать название; Кирк = Поттер, Спок = Снейп





	

Кажется, Джим влюбился.

Он сам не понимал, что на него нашло при взгляде на профессора Спока, ведущего у них на седьмом курсе зельеварение, но ведь нашло что-то. И сейчас это что-то терзало его разум и душу, не давая покоя.

Джим на долгие минуты залипал на прекрасные пальцы Спока, ловко державшие палочку; на бледные, вечно сжатые в тонкую линию губы, мечтая целовать их ночами напролет; на заостренные кончики ушей – явно подарок какой-то магической расы – так мило зеленевшие, когда профессор Спок был в ярости.

А в ярости Спок был всегда, когда в одном помещении с ним находился Джим, и об этой особенности профессора не знал только Филч и, наверное, еще Пивз.

Джим старался не слишком часто попадаться профессору на глаза, но ничего поделать с собой не мог, и Гриффиндор терял десятки баллов за одну пару.

Леонард Маккой, лучший друг Джима и по совместительству староста Гриффиндора, сначала пытался как-то повлиять на него, но потом махнул рукой и просто пытался перетягивать внимание профессора на себя. Впрочем, Спок не обращал внимания ни на ухищрения Маккоя, ни на ухищрения Ухуры, тоже имевшей кое-какие виды на преподавателя.

А Джим продолжал тихо вздыхать, тем самым напоминания влюбленную первокурсницу и упражняться в выведении Спока из себя, чтобы упиваться его вниманием, его гневными взглядами, его порывистыми жестами, что свидетельствовало о крайней степени ярости.

 

Джим тайно мечтал, что однажды Спок просто влепит ему пощечину (так, чтобы на щеке еще долго алел яркий след), а потом до боли схватит за волосы и зло поцелует.

– Я вас ненавижу, Кирк. – Джим буквально слышал это раздраженное шипение, и в штанах становилось тесно и влажно, а щеки горели огнем.

– А я – люблю, – шептал он в ответ.

Джим говорил «люблю» на каждый выпад Спока, на каждую придирку, на каждый тяжелый выдох, буквально сводивший его с ума.

Это было безумие.

Или и правда любовь.

Что для Джима не имело никакой разницы. 

Он до боли хотел Спока, хотел ощутить его член в своей заднице, почувствовать резкие толчки и жар возбуждения от секса с мужчиной. С преподавателем. Со Споком. Хотел кричать срывая голос, кричать о том, как ему потрясающе хорошо, и вслушиваться в едва различимые стоны Спока. Хотел кончать от одного ощущения заполненности, хотел долго-долго отсасывать Споку и целоваться с ним до потери сознания. Хотел и не верил в собственные желания.

Хотел, но понимал, что никогда не получит желаемого.

 

– Останьтесь, мистер Кирк, – ровно произнес Спок, когда занятие закончилось.

– Да, профессор, – чуть более дерзко, чем стоит, ответил Джим. Леонард наградил его тычком под ребра и ушел вслед за остальными.

Они остались наедине.

Спок запер заклинанием дверь и замер перед Джимом, скрестив руки на груди. Джим упрямо уставился в глаза Спока и в красках представил, как заглатывает его член на всю длину и расфокусированно смотрит снизу вверх. 

Спок усмехнулся краешком губ, будто бы умел читать мысли… Но почему будто?

– Очаровательно, – выдохнул Спок. – Столько грязи и пошлости я не читал еще никогда.

– Сэр? – переспросил Джим.

– На колени, – вместо ответа приказал Спок, указывая на свой пах. – И займитесь тем, о чем вы так долго мечтаете.

Джим рвано вздохнул и опустил на колени перед Споком, расстегивая его форменные брюки.

У Спока стояло.

Очаровательно.

Впрочем, Джим именно этого и хотел.

 

Мечты сбываются.


End file.
